The Will of Afterlife
by Ume-han
Summary: Their life was already entangled before they knew it. Yet, they tried to find a way out of it. Even in the course of stupidity, thoughtlessness and ignorance for each other, fate refuses to let their paths split away from each other. AU.


**Summary: **Their life was already entangled before they knew it. Yet, they tried to find a way out of it. Even in the course of stupidity, thoughtlessness and ignorance for each other, fate refuses to let their paths split away from each other. AU.

**Warning**: This is a NarutoXBleach Crossover and I didn't bother putting it in that category since there will only be three chosen Naruto characters to be on Bleach. and This is a slightly major _**Alternate Universe**_ so don't be surprise if the things aren't the way they are.  
><strong>Pairing(s)<strong>: Someone might ask, but it's already decided and should be pretty obvious once you're done reading this. I'm not going to put the story immediately into a romance-centric.  
><strong>Note<strong>: This is just a Prologue Chapter, because I want to know what people will think with my version of story.

* * *

><p>She died as she eyed the spinning Sharingan of her enemy while a certain fox is being ripped out of her gut, but instead of feeling helplessness…acceptance and sadness was filling her heart. <em>They<em> had given her up and knew it when she was betrayed. It wasn't the first time that it happened.

But no one told her that it hurts more than seeing your life slipping out of your grasp.

…

…

He had no recollections as to what or who he is when he was alive. All he remembers was waking up in the 79th District of the place they called Rukongai and being cared for by an elderly woman who treated him as if he was her own grandson. At first, he tried finding out just what exactly made him who he is before he died.

But he gave up, discovering that it was this place that robbed him of his _true_ identity. At least…they let him keep his name.

…

…

The first sight that greeted her after being hit in the forehead by the hilt of a blonde man's sword in black and white clothing, was the dirty streets, the poor people, the couple of drunks swaying their way in an alley and children in rugs running away as if the hounds of hell were after them.

The man who claimed to be a Shinigami told her that she was going to "heaven" but as she scrutinized this place, the irony is bittersweet and she laughed as she looked at the heavenly _hell_ presented to her.

…

…

He was being cornered by an insane man in an alley as he demanded for him to give his money. He shook his head furiously because _his_ grandmother earned it by selling weaved blankets…but he knew he was no match for that man with his small stature and inexperience in any kinds of violence; and waited for the inevitable.

Then, the man was suddenly flying from a kick even he never saw coming. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled away by a redheaded girl his age as they ran as fast as they could to avoid the clearly greedy guy.

He didn't notice that the girl hadn't let go of his hand even as they walked to his grandmother's house which he directed her at.

…

…

She just saved another child like her, like she always does to others since she arrived in this good for nothing place called Rukongai, from being beheaded by some guy simply for _money_. She delivered an energy (whatever they're called here) enhanced kick to the guy's head and sent him flying.

As she pulled the boy away from danger, her anger for this place skyrocketed as she remembered her companion's resigned face. The one she wore before she died and knew that children like him shouldn't even know how to wear that expression.

Just for saving this boy, the next thing she knew, she got herself a place to live in after living in the streets for a decade.

…

…

He watched from his futon as she energetically talked to his grandmother and gladly helped the elderly woman in weaving blankets in exchange for her stay here. He didn't know what made him suggest for her to stay in the first place but something from her intense reaction after that fateful day stirred something inside him.

Her fiery red hair is so silky that he even ought to ask how many hours she spends in washing it. Her eyes were the bluest color he had ever seen like how she said that his eyes were the greenest eyes she'd ever seen.

But even though most knew that she's strong, he and his grandmother were the only ones who saw her moments when faltering.

…

…

She never thought that someone could be so understanding like this odd family consisted of a grandmother and a grandchild. Despite their sufferings, they learned to be happy by knowing the presence of the other was there. It brought back unwanted memories, or as she had come to call it, _lies_. Those moments never meant anything to _those_ people and she would like to think so too.

Before she knew this family, other children were intimidated by how lonely she was and thought that it had to be a good reason so they stayed away…and her cheerful persona slowly deflated as she reminisced how eerily similar it was to her life back in Konoha.

But after she met them, they didn't know, especially the boy, how they slowly relit the fire inside of her.

…

…

Before he knew it, she became a constant in his life. Her cheerful smiles, her beacon-like grins, her laughter, and her childish insults became a customary part of him. She was there when no one wanted to play with him because of his awfully sharp tongue. She was there when he watched others go by this place as if nothing was incredibly wrong. She cared.

While Momo was his first friend, he wasn't her first but Momo will always have a special place within him. He knew that she has other friends and didn't want to take her away from them. But when _she_ came, she didn't leave and he doesn't need to tell her not to because she _wanted_ to stay.

Besides, when he introduced _her_ to Momo, they became immediate friends as they shared embarrassing stories about him. That redheaded girl was something he will never let anyone hurt.

That's his promise while he still exists…and that's the reason why he asked her to teach him how to fight.

And teach she did.

…

…

She didn't know what came over him when he requested for her to teach him how to _fight_ of all things when she clearly knew that he didn't want anything to do with violence. But when she saw the determination in his eyes, she knew she couldn't disagree…especially when she wanted for him to learn to protect himself when she isn't there.

Down to the basic stances of offences and defences to the uses of sword (or bokken in their case since his grandmother wouldn't let them touch a sword), she taught him all she could remember when she was alive.

She knew that those with energies she later discovered was called _reiryōku_ have to eat to keep themselves alive and she (and _he_) isn't any different. She learned how to control it the second week she arrived here instead of letting it go uncontrolled and get others injured. It was like taming chakra but more easier since the demon fox inside her isn't trying to escape this time and mess with her system.

After seeing his reiatsu fluctuate one night making the whole room freeze, she knew that he had _no_ control over it.

So after a month of training him in hand-to-hand combat that he still needs to perfect seeing he's low in stamina…she trained him to control his reiatsu unless he got his grandmother and her sick. Seeing that rarely beaming face of his was enough to erase her concerns.

Before she even knew it, he was slowly gaining a large place in her heart. Even if she hesitated, she knew that it wouldn't change facts. So for the second time, she let somebody in.

And something tells her it wasn't just for naught…

…this time around.

…

…

He enjoyed all the lessons from her and took her teachings to heart. He never even realised that _combat_ could be actually fun. He knew that his stamina was low but he is working on it. She said that he is a natural when it comes to a sword and he can't explain the amount of pride and happiness when she praised him sincerely.

When one day, his grandmother had a cold…she called him out to train but this time, it was to train _that_ energy. She said that his reiatsu fluctuated the night before and caused the whole room to freeze.

It wasn't fun to train with it to say the least. Seeing that his reiatsu is too much, thus, absolutely hard to handle. He got smacked at the back of his head for complaining at that and seriously told him that if he couldn't get this right, he might seriously hurt someone. His grandmother's cold as an example.

So in one and a half month, he was able to stabilize his reiatsu and keep it to low levels for low seated Shinigamis to mistake him for a lowly soul in Rukongai.

After that, they continued his hand-to-hand training and sometimes, they even sparred to see how far he's progressed in strength and prowess. He was rewarded by a beaming smile when she told him that he was a quick-learner. He didn't know why but his heart would warm at the sight of that smile…but decided to work harder to get her to smile like that always.

Being lonely for so long, this was the first time that he didn't care just having her presence around.

…

…

And affections started to grow…but neither realizes it.

…

…

Things changed when they were at the grocery store. He was buying some groceries when the clerk didn't acknowledge him. Even though he trained in combat, he didn't immediately jump into fights and tried to settle things logically first…if that didn't work, then let the fist do the talking like she said.

When the man didn't budge, he was about to pounce on him when he bumped into large, soft, mounds that he didn't think should be possible. He fell on his posterior and was roughly pulled by his collar and came face to face with a strawberry blonde woman-but from her attire, it's easy to distinguish that she is a Shinigami.

"Are you just going to blab there like a chicken? You go stand up there and fight like a man!" The woman yelled on his face. He was about to yell back when someone tugged on his shirt. He looked down and saw his redheaded companion shake her head.

If there was a lesson he learned from being with her, it was to never, _ever_, anger females especially fierce women like the woman holding him up.

Tugging her hands off the front of his shirt, they immediately made a mad dash for it. But he subconsciously enhanced his legs with reiatsu like he does in training to keep up with her and didn't notice the stunned and slack-jawed reaction from the woman as she too felt and could tell what he is doing…sensing where the energy is directed.

Their days was about to get complicated sooner than expected.

…

…

Before she realized it, they were standing at the entrance of the Academy with him by her side. The strawberry blonde woman, whose name is Matsumoto Rangiku, recruited them and said that their powers were going to be honed in this place to protect people. That was why they even agreed in the first place…and maybe the urgings from his grandmother helped too.

He nudged her by an elbow to the gut and asked. "Are you sure this is wise?" The uncertainty and anxiety was not missed and she had to fight a grin from showing.

"Of course, if we become powerful we can protect not only Grandma, but also other people! Isn't this what we trained for?" She inquired as she tilted her head, blue eyes looking at him expectantly. She had come to call his grandmother her Grandma and the elderly woman didn't protest. She blushed as she remembered the time that Grandma said that she could treat her like her real grandmother after marrying him.

He sighed as he nodded not noticing his companion's blushing as he shot glares at the woman who was watching the two children amusedly.

Rangiku looked at both twelve year olds (in appearance) and smiled. "Welcome to the Shinōreijutsuin (Spiritual Arts Academy)." She said warmly as the curiosity on their faces grew.

Both stood straight in attention with varying grins on their faces.

"Hai!"

…

…

"Hitsugaya Tōshiro."

"Uzumaki Hanami."

Not long after they were enrolled and introduced in the Academy…they were already making a name for themselves unintentionally.

They were both prodigies in school. But he could see the big differences between them.

She is relaxingly carefree. He is overly cautious. Growing up in the 79th District does that to someone. He already expected her to be the top student in the Academy but he never pegged for himself to be one too. They were called "prodigies" in the whole Academy and some of the higher-ups have gained interests on them.

But it didn't change the fact that all they had in the Academy was each other because the students feel insecure around them. He could see that she was satisfied with it and he too learned to appreciate her presence more.

Everything was going fine. He and Hanami were occasionally visited by some captains to gain their trust or friendship. Sometimes, Hitsugaya wonders if some were even sincere or not.

…

…

Then…everything changed.

…

…

He wasn't sure what really happened. But some of the guys on the higher years started mocking him about his relationship with her. As it is, Tōshiro wasn't able to prevent her infamous temper from getting known.

So they made fun of it. Saying that he was either "whipped" or called "unmanly" for being pushed excessively by a girl, he didn't know which nor why did he listen in the first place. Of course, no one knew about it because those of higher years always made sure they would corner him when he's alone.

Other than his height, Hitsugaya Tōshiro is also sensitive about people questioning his relationships and masculinity. He doesn't realize it and is soon getting highly affected by the mockery he was receiving.

Thus, he was subconsciously avoiding said source of it. Uzumaki Hanami.

She remained clueless as she waved it off with him getting busy and serious about studies. He felt guilty about it but something about the bullies' words hit a sore spot within him…remembering how he was always ridiculed for always being a grandma's boy back in Rukongai.

But after a while, Hanami began to notice. She would talk to him, vent frustrations on him or simply spar with him. Those began to lessen as she realized he wasn't even listening to her anymore. He always tends to ignore her presence whenever she was nearby.

He could still remember her hurt look when he snapped at her for calling his name several times when he is currently busy with theory assignments in Kidō. He knew it was his fault…seeing he wasn't even responding.

Tōshiro doesn't even visit her dorm anymore nor eat lunch with her…or spend a little time with her altogether.

It only went worse after a month and a half of giving her the cold shoulder.

…

…

She doesn't know what she did wrong. But he was clearly avoiding her and being snappish as of late.

Hanami could still remember how he turned her challenge down on a Zanjutsu spar. That in itself was already saying that something is terribly wrong since Hitsugaya Tōshiro never backs away from a challenge especially when it comes to sword play.

It's been two weeks since he started ignoring her and the others are already making a big deal out of it. Other girls were giving her triumphant and malicious looks as if saying she deserves this treatment from him. The guys were just looking at her with pity as if she was dumped by said boy.

But she didn't falter in front of them. She stayed strong and held her head high even though her heart was being weighed with despair.

As she walked inside her room (since they were new and didn't enrol in the Academy together with the students they were given their own rooms), her blue orbs spotted a familiar black cat as it sat innocently on her bed. She smiled as she pulled a milk carton from one of the cabinets in the room and grabbed a small bowl.

This cat started staying here frequently in the evening since last week and disappears during dawn.

When the cat's drink was laid in front of it, the animal eagerly drank it while staring at her with intense amber orbs. That's when she let the façade drop as she realized it's only her and the cat in the room.

"Hey there Neko-chan." She said softly as the cat mewed quietly to her before going back to the milk. "Why is Shiro-kun avoiding me? I don't know anything that I might've done wrong to him…and he keeps turning down any interaction we might have had." Hanami continued sadly as she sniffled.

Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She had to appear strong, even if it was just in front of a cat…or so she thought. "It's like my life when I was alive all over again. Except…my friends betrayed me, the reason I died." A single tear escaped and she immediately wiped it with the sleeve of her top.

If she would have looked at the cat, her blue eyes might have seen the widening of its amber eyes.

"I'm scared…what if, what if he didn't want to be friends with me? Others didn't want to be close to me because they're afraid of gossip. I've been the receiving ends of those lately. I…I miss the old Shiro back…he's kind, thoughtful and…and…and a friend." She muttered awkwardly as she looked back to the cat and was surprised to see it listening.

The cat then approached her and brushed its furry head to her chin, since she was sitting on the bed. "And maybe…I kind of like him…" Seeing the odd look the cat was giving her she blushed. "Well…maybe a little more than that."

The odd look didn't go away.

"Fine, I _really_ like him. But he keeps ignoring me…I want to apologize to him but that's stupid seeing I don't know what I did to him. But to shorten what I'm really saying…it hurts. Yeah…it hurts, but I won't give anyone the satisfaction of letting them know they're getting into me…not a chance…" She stated firmly as she shook her head, not noticing the flowing tears on her cheeks.

The cat then licked her tear stains away and Hanami giggled.

"I wish everything was back to normal." She murmured as she slid the bowl on the table beside the bed. The cat just mewed as it snuggled on her lap.

She began petting the feline with a sad smile on her face.

"I guess…it's still too much to ask for."

…

…

"I have other things to do."

"Like what? We don't have assignments for any of our classes this week! Or do you even remember that I attend the same classes as you."

"Training."

"Let's spar then, that's training right?"

"Why are you so persistent?"

"It's because you keep avoiding me!"

"…"

"It's true…you don't even talk to me anymore."

"You're so petulant."

"W-what?" Hanami stammered as her wide blue orbs stared at his impassive green ones.

His face remained emotionless as he spoke. "Did I stutter? I said you're so petulant. When are you going to grow up? You can't always depend on me to be there whenever you wanted."

She tried to form words, she wanted to forced some words out of her mouth to give him a piece of her mind…she really tried but nothing came out as she gaped at him. "Aren't we friends?" She inquired quietly instead.

"…"

Hanami looked straight at his green orbs intensely, searching any signs of deception. But he looked away and refused to do so until she tore away her gaze.

"That's it, huh?" She asked rhetorically as her fists clenched at her sides.

His green eyes immediately snapped to meet hers as he heard the solemnity and finality of her statement…this time, she refused to meet it back. "Forget we were even friends, forget that I taught you how to fight or control your reiatsu…forget that I ever lived with you…just forget we even knew each other…forget about _me_." She told him with an emotionless and monotonous voice.

He tried to say something…but stopped himself from doing so.

When he didn't say anything, she instantly bolted away from him.

_'I'm sorry…'_ He wanted to say badly, but refuses to come out of his mouth.

Tōshiro never thought that pride could be such a trivial thing…

Neither of them realized that a pair of amber eyes watched the scene unfold.

…

…

They never interacted after that. Both too stubborn for their own good to even approach the other and just focused on their studies.

Others also noticed this and tried to get out of their way…thus leaving them as introverts in the Academy. But there is a spark, everyone sees it. Subconsciously, their only connection in the Academy that remains is the growing rivalry and competitiveness for each other.

She could always wipe the floor in Hakuda with him.

He could always draw the sword beside her throat in Zanjutsu before her.

They could both perform almost any Kidō spell on their first try in class.

He always scored higher than her in the written tests. Magnificently.

But she is the fastest student since Shihōin Yoruichi and Shaolin Fon at Hohō in the Academy.

They've always tied regarding being top students in the Academy. And ironically enough, the teachers paired them with each other during dual/grouped activities for the whole year to see how they fair. And it's a little bit too late to realize that it's a grave mistake on their part.

Nothing was done quickly because the two would always have a yelling match before they could concentrate on their work. And if they did, it wasn't exactly the best…close to being worst if they want to give their own opinion on the matter.

But still…most of the higher-ups found their _childish_ dispute to be amusing and extremely entertaining. Even though it was said that it was solely the boy's fault…it still presents that even dubbed as prodigies, they are still young and child at heart.

For Shihōin Yoruichi though, she found it worrying. And she didn't find it entertaining at all. No one knows how deep the 'childish dispute' than she…and maybe the two kids themselves.

Though, Urahara Kisuke begged to differ.

Ignoring her too-laid back friend, Yoruichi was determined to do something about this…

… if only to see Hanami stop crying every night.

…

…

Hitsugaya Tōshiro is currently practicing his Zanjutsu stances as he thought about the events this past year in the Academy.

When he was still in the 79th District, he would always take offense when Hanami would call him "bastard" or "prick"… but as they went on with their days to become a Shinigami, he just realized how exactly true her words are.

He remembered Yoruichi's words as he continued his stances. This stupid fight he started is affecting Hanami the most…and was even threatened to apologize. The Captain didn't know that he _always_ tried…but he can't do it, like there's something stopping him.

Roaring in anger, he swung his bokken so hard on the training dummy that it broke in half. How could he let things go like this? Why does he always takes what others say _so_ seriously that he chose to give up his friendship with someone he owe his _life_ for? What would Momo say to him?

He was supposed to be the intelligent one out of Hanami and him… but he was goddamned stupid to boot. What would his grandmother say if she ever knew about this?

But he made sure to at least compensate for his mistakes …

Other people tend to badmouth his _former_ best friend behind her back and some of the things he heard made him want to spit out fire in rage. So what if she has a temper similar to that of an exploding volcano? She doesn't beat people for no good reason and for fun. What if she always intends to insult someone? She never went too far like when he heard a girl saying Hanami called her a whore.

He knew her better than them. And Hanami is the type of person to ignore rumors like this to let it get to her, unlike how it did to him. Their attitudes are so conflicting.

The bullies stopped cornering him after they found out painfully that he could now fight back, being a prodigy has its perks. But the mockery hadn't gone _that_ low, there's still a room for improvement though.

So, he decided to have some words with those people. Saying none too gently on how he could shove a Kidō or bokken where it hurts the most or simply threatening them with a sword beside the throat if he ever hears them say things like those again about the redhead or if said redhead knew anything about his threats and their doings.

Needless to say, after several weeks of being the brunt of gossips and whisperings, Hanami was left alone for reason unknown to her …

… or suffer _severely_ from him.

…

…

Halfway during their six years, it was then decided that they be moved to the graduating class because of how far ahead they are of their classmates. Only a week in the class, they're already able to catch up with the lessons and adjust quickly as the top students once again.

Uzumaki Hanami and Hitsugaya Tōshiro were truly formidable indeed …

… and the Captains are already making their moves to recruit them into their squad.

Surprisingly, this is where their teamwork sprouted to life; if only to save themselves from the sheer insanity which is the Captains and their little quirks. And sometimes, when they get into trouble regarding said people, they had no one but each other to blame.

Thus, the rift between the two began to fix itself without their notice.

…

…

Hanami had never met anyone who could be entertaining and aggravating at the same time.

That is…until she met the Captain of the 10th Division. A man who would kick her and Tōshiro on the head randomly when he felt like it, give them those silly nicknames like "Tomato-chan" and "Shiro-chan", and hug or tackle children (them) perpetually in the middle of…well, _anywhere_. Seriously, the man is so childish and immature than them.

But she learned to appreciate the man's shining moments of wisdom or intelligence… only to be ruined by making a silly remark in the end.

If anything, this Captain is one of the particular captains she learned to avoid constantly; because she always finds herself shove into situations she least wanted… seeing whenever they are around, they always tend to bring "Hitsugaya-teme" (her words) with them.

So as it is, she was forced to endure the presence of her bane of existence in the Academy. Not only that, she always had to force herself to calm down and not punch the white-haired boy because they need to get away from the psychotic higher-ups. But did he have to remark about every mistake she did? If it wasn't for her absolute self-control, she would've sent the idiot to the 4th Division many times…

… seeing the captains always show up almost constantly and both were oblige to suffer in each others' company.

As she contemplated that, she realized that she can't wait until their graduation.

It's because she doesn't have to bare the bastard's existence if they were put into different squads, and as long as she isn't in Kurosaki Isshin's 10th Division. Both would be worse.

And she just spoke _too_ soon.

…

…

Two months before the graduation, the graduating class was taught how to materialize their zanpakutōs. It's somewhat easy for those individuals who has the control to manipulate their reiryōku and has a strong will and mind.

Each were called in front and given an Asauchi. They were instructed to channel their spiritual energy to the blade and let their powers be the one to shape it into their own zanpakutōs. They were told that some of them might be able to come to their inner world and communicate with their zanpakutō spirit while others may not if the spirit deems them still unworthy.

When it was Hitsugaya Tōshiro's turn, the Asauchi transformed into what looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. And when Tōshiro unsheathed it, the sheath dissolved into water.

Most noted at how the temperature seemed to lower after Tōshiro's zanpakutō materialized.

When it was Uzumaki Hanami's turn, the Asauchi transformed into an odd-sized nodachi. The hilt is a fiery crimson (almost like her hair) with a black sheath. The guard is in the shape of nine pointed silver-colored star. It was odd in size because of how long it is. The handle is a foot long while the blade is more than four feet longer. And when she unsheathed it…that's when odd exceeded their expectations.

The blade has a width of at least two inches. But the peculiarity in it was the color, on the other side, the color was a pure white, on the other side of the blade was a pure black…the odd coloring made the nodachi looked like two blades in one.

All of them noted at how her aura seemed to radiate vivacity and fatality at the same time, and passed it on as something that has to do with the blade's two colors.

But neither of the two mentioned to anyone in the class that they met their zanpakutō spirits in their inner world. Besides, they haven't heard the spirit's name yet.

If they aren't ready to know, then so the others.

…

…

Their last test was to fight and cleanse hollows in the living world.

All of the students were put into groups of three people. Sardonically, Hanami and Tōshiro were put in the same group…_again_, with another member named Ise Nanao. Well, the two of them might have considered Nanao's presence as a relief…but after they saw how up-tight and a little arrogant if not, a bit cocky she was just because she was the best in Kidō, they both did what they thought they'll never do.

_They_ agreed. They _agreed_ that Ise Nanao is the most annoying girl they have ever met. And there's the fact that said girl has nothing to talk about but of her idolism of the lieutenant of the 8th Division…Yadomaru Lisa.

So after they went into the designated area, the first thing they did was form a plan on how they will defeat the hollows. The three of them agreed that it will be best if they went for the mask at the very beginning to lower the rate of injuries.

Well…everything was going fine and according to plan as they defeated several E-ranked hollows. They have Nanao's Kidō talent, Tōshiro's Zanjutsu abilities, and Hanami's Hakuda skills. But as others say…some good plans always go awry. And it applied to their group, immensely.

They didn't expect six D-ranked to B-ranked hollows to appear in the area. And they didn't really anticipate two Menos Grande to appear too! As they fought the lower ranked ones, all of them knew that they were being overwhelmed; but they can't just run away seeing the hollows might go into the town nearby and attack the humans instead.

Tōshiro and Hanami's eyes met as they jumped away to put a distance between them and the hollows…and both nodded.

Hanami looked into Nanao's direction just to see her being slapped away into a nearby tree by one of the Menos Grande. She used every ounce of strength she got and moved into Nanao's location in the blink of an eye…without knowing that she just performed _Shunpō_.

The redhead lightly slapped Nanao's cheek as the dark haired girl groggily looked at her, blood dripping from the sides of her mouth. "Nanao, you have to come back to Soul Society and inform them about the hollows." Nanao opened her mouth to protest but Hanami shook her head. "No, you're in no condition to fight. Teme and I will hold them off as long as we could…but you have to get back _fast_." She instructed a little bit harshly as Nanao relented.

All of them were taught how to open a Senkaimon in order to go back after the test. So Hanami opened one for Nanao and lightly pushed the taller girl into the gate. Nanao looked at the smiling and waving redhead as she let tears stream down her cheeks…and ran as fast as possible to get to Soul Society immediately.

Hanami immediately went back into the battle field and helped Tōshiro in fighting the creatures. She took a deep breath and went along with the white-haired boy's movements. They've been paired in almost all of the activities in the Academy impossibly for her not to know his movements. Zanjutsu, Hohō, Hakuda and Kidō classes were all the classes they're involved with that it's almost infuriating.

Tōshiro jumped as the hollow went to slash for his torso while she took the initiative and instantly slice the hollow's arm away from its body … even though it managed to graze her arm with its poisonous fang.

Its roar of agony sounded like music of victory in her ears…but the anxiety of losing someone once close to her is still there so she decided to fight harder even though her muscles are already protesting at the movement.

She saw Tōshiro get slashed at his side as he was a little too slow for the agile hollow. Her eyes looked at their predicament…the hollows…the blood…their lives…is this where it all comes to?

_'If I give you the power you need…what would you use it for?'_

_I will use it to protect others…to protect him even though he gave me up…to protect those I care about and myself…_

_'To protect…'_ As the voice said that, the white side of her nodachi glowed. _'If you protect those that you care about…how will you use my power?'_

Tōshiro fell to one knee, from his harsh gasps…it's not hard to tell that he was having difficulty in breathing.

_I will see to it that no more lives are lost…my enemies, friends and those even I don't know…to balance…_

_'To balance…' _With that, the black side of the blade glowed too. _'You are my wielder…you are my partner…and I am your soul, I am your power…and I am your strength within. Know my name and commit it to memory…my name is…'_

Tōshiro grimaced as he looked at the nasty gash at his side. But he immediately stood straight and went to fight…because if he didn't, one of them might die. He already knew that Hanami ordered Nanao to get some help from Soul Society.

But why the hell are they taking _so long_?

If he doesn't do anything…all of their hard work, their sufferings and striving in the Academy will be all for nothing. Despite having to purposely ignore each other, both knew each other's stances from the way they fight and the way they think that he wanted to laugh at the irony.

They were _supposed_ to hate each other…but as they fight, he was suddenly made aware at how they worked brilliantly with each other…not only when the insane Captains are involved. Maybe their teacher's decision at having to pair them with each other isn't just a waste of time.

He gasped as he fell on his knee and having his sword support him.

_No…I have to help her…aside from Momo…she's my only…my only friend…_

_'That isn't so hard to admit, now was it?'_

_You…yes, she's my friend…always will be…I'm so stupid, aren't I?_

_'But you learn from your mistakes. You managed to learn…to grow…you are ready…'_

_Are you…sure?_

_'When was I unsure? I am a part of your soul…I know when you are ready…'_

_Then tell me…_

_'Live for her, to protect her…follow your heart in using my powers…and your heart is following her…remember my name…and use it well…my name is…'_

Blue and green eyes snapped open with fire of determination. Both individuals held their zanpakutōs as they shouted.

"_Raibu to Dai_ (Live and Die), _Izanami_!" Hanami's blade extended in length as white and black fire on either sides encased the blade itself while the hilt became an ashen gray. Aside from the blade, the most noticeable change from her as she activated her shikai was her long fiery red hair that reaches the back of her knees is now glowing crimson with small red reiryōku particles surrounding it.

"_Sōten ni Zase_ (Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens), _Hyōrinmaru_!" Tōshiro's blade also extended slightly in length, and gains a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain which he discovered can be lengthened according to his will. The area around him immediately froze as he activated his shikai.

One Menos Grande down and four lower rank hollows following.

Neither of them notice how ironic it is that they both activated their shikais at the same time nor how opposite their zanpakutōs are…_she's fire, and he's ice_.

"Sukōchi (Scorch), Izanami!" Hanami shouted as she jumped and swung her zanpakutō down on the hollows. The Menos managed to dodge at the last minute while the remaining two aren't as lucky as searing black flames hit the hollows dead on. As she landed on a crouch, she panted while her vision is beginning to blur.

She briefly saw her companion unleash an ice dragon at the Menos who managed to avoid her attack. The burning hollows are still roaring in misery as the flames ate at their flesh…not even diminishing as they rolled on the ground to put it off.

If the attacks weren't so full of reiatsu it wouldn't be that powerful to finish off the hollows and a _Menos Grande_…but it was and it did, and now they are possibly dying because of reiryōku exhaustion and a little blood loss. But the only thing on their minds was to protect the other.

The redhead limped to Tōshiro's side who collapsed face first on the ground, tears falling down from her cerulean blue eyes. Their swords are already back to their sealed forms. As she kneeled by his side, she laid his head on her lap as she brushed the white bangs away from his face.

His eyes were still open, but he was barely with her as they seemed so unfocused.

"Shiro-_baka_," Hanami whispered as she continued to brush his spiky hair through her fingers. For her, "Shiro-baka" is still an improvement from the usual "Hitsugaya-teme". She giggled at that, but only ended coughing up blood. "Don't you dare die on me…" She sobbed as drops of tears fell on his face, his blood slowly pooling underneath him from his wounded side.

His shaking hand reached for her face as it wiped her tears away … "I'm sorry… I'm…so stupid…so…sorry," He apologized as he took in a lungful of air, but painful… and his hand went limp on his side.

That statement only served to make her sobbed more. "It's…a-all right…just don't d-die…" She pleaded as the back of her hands furiously wiped her tears away, it wouldn't do any good to keep crying.

"I'm…so sleepy," He murmured quietly as his eyes became half-lidded. It was then that she realized how hard it was for him to even _focus_ to stay awake.

Hanami hiccupped and tears refused to stop from flowing down. "I'll wake you up in the morning… get some sleep then, _baka_…" She whispered with a soft smile as her body shook with uncontrollable sobs. He smiled back at her as he closed his eyes.

She then hugged his head beside her face, not really caring how her arm throbbed in pain at the action or how her whole body seemed to be punctured with pain.

"Hanami! Tōshiro!" Hanami barely registered Nanao's voice as she ran to them, members of the 13th Division and medics from the 4th Division not too far behind.

The redhead let go of the white-haired boy who was already unconscious. She smiled at the Shinigamis as they approached them. "We save the town from…the hollows…managed to kill…them…safe…" She muttered before she collapsed to her side beside the unconscious Hitsugaya Tōshiro.

The last thing they knew, was welcoming each other in their hearts again.

Unknown to them, the rift was just fixed and healed.

…

…

_"I'll wake you up in the morning… get some sleep then, baka…"_

That statement immediately awoke Hitsugaya Tōshiro from his peaceful slumber as it rung within the recesses of his mind. He tried opening his eyes only to close them again as he was blinded by too much white in the room he is in and the bright view that instantly swarmed his vision.

He took a deep breath and tried to open them _much_ slower this time so that his sight could adjust at the lustre of his surroundings. His green eyes quickly took in the white ceilings, walls, tiles…and even the bed he is currently lying on. He is in the Hospital Wing of the 4th Division.

Tōshiro looked to his side and felt it bandaged along with his chest and legs which were injured when they fought those hollows. The white-haired boy then looked to see another bed next to his and saw Hanami who is still unconscious and currently wearing an oxygen mask over the lower part of her face… while looking incredibly pale.

Wearing nothing but a simple oversized white shirt that reaches down above his knees and his boxers, he couldn't help but tremble a little bit at how cold it was in their room.

Hissing in pain as he sat up, he looked at the redhead's sickly pale complexion and her bandaged arms. Her red hair doesn't seem as fiery as it used to be and he saw her customary black clip resting on the table beside her bed.

The white-haired boy willed himself to slowly get off of his bed and stand up. A shiver ran up his spine as his warm feet made contact with the cold tiles… but he struggled as he limped his way onto the chair settling on her bedside, as if someone was always there watching over her while they were asleep.

He grimaced as his left arm made contact with his side and had to stop himself from yelping at the sudden pain. Holding onto the chair, he pushed himself to stay standing until he makes it to the chair and sit down… which he did after trying to comfortably sit on it for the next ten minutes because of his own injury.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly reached out to touch her hand. He was surprised at how it was warm despite her condition and was much thoroughly shocked when said hand squeezed his back. "You're too noisy, _baka _…" A certain voice remarked, her voice raspy from the obvious lack of use.

Green eyes widened as Tōshiro's grip tightened around her hand. "You're awake… thank the gods, you're safe." Hitsugaya remarked with a sigh, his own voice scratchy also from lack of use.

Hanami opened his eyes to reveal tired blue orbs as she looked at him, clearly relieved as well. "No, thank the 4th Division that we're _both_ safe…" She said a little bit sarcastically but the worry and concern was unmistakable.

"What happened to you? Why do you need an oxygen mask?" Tōshiro asked, concerned even though he tried harder to hide it.

The redhead would've scoffed at him if she hadn't ended up coughing. After a while of the white-haired boy reprimanding her to take it easy and her ignoring him, she answered. "I woke up last night and the nurse said that it's just to ease my breathing since the poison really affected my body and nerves. Don't start on scolding me, jerk, speak for yourself first." She growled, a feat in its own right seeing how sore her throat was.

Hitsugaya scowled. "I'm fine, alright? You're the one who should be resting." He stated lowly as he crossed his arms over his chest, wincing slightly at the throb of pain that passed through his system.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? I'm not the one who stupidly got out of bed without his physician's permission, you know? And don't you try lecturing me, you're the stupid one who got himself cut up in the middle of a battle." Hanami ranted as her blue eyes narrowed at him.

This time, a tick mark appeared on his forehead as he forced himself to reign over his temper… which is taking a great deal out of him. "Don't _you_ try lecturing me when you got _poisoned_ for god's sake. And I'm not the one who is wearing an oxygen mask over my mouth!" Tōshiro said a little loudly than intended as he glared at the redhead, which she returned full force.

Without letting him say anything, Hanami wordlessly ripped off the oxygen mask over her face. "Oh yeah? You jerk, you're the one who fell asleep on me!" This time, she yelled and was not shy in doing so.

If Hitsugaya Tōshiro had known that approaching and waking her up would result into another infamous shouting match between the two of them, he shouldn't have bothered in the first place. Why must this girl _be_ difficult?

"What's it you? It's not like I died or anything!" The white-haired boy shouted back into the redhead's face, tick marks increasing in number.

The redhead gritted her teeth in annoyance, and _he_ was supposed to be the smart one? How could…how…how could he be _so_ dense than a rock? "I'm _worried _whether you'll wake up or sleep for eternity you overly dense idiot!" Hanami screamed, and breathed hard while quite astonished because she didn't know yelling can take a lot out of a person.

Tōshiro gaped at her, speechless as he recalled her words slowly. _She's… worried about…_me_? I know I hadn't heard wrong… _He regarded her with wide eyes as she clenched her fist, ready to give him another injury that might make his stay longer at the Hospital Wing.

They were broken out of their argument when they heard laughter coming from the door way and saw _two_ of their least favorite captains and _one_ who is obviously sane.

"Man, I told you Tomato-chan and Shiro-chan will be back on their feet in no time! See? They're already having a nice chat!" Tōshiro took a fearful step back (he didn't notice that he had stood up when he was yelling at Hanami) as he heard the voice of the man, the man who didn't have any dignity to _glomp_ him.

They heard a chuckle and saw a head full of shaggy pale blonde hair. "Now, now, Isshin. You're already scaring our Shiro-chan away from us! And Tomato-chan looks like she's gonna be sick. Mind your manners Kurosaki…" Urahara Kisuke, the Captain of the 12th Division, chided in a sing-song voice as he looked at them with his curious gray eyes.

Both men got smacked at the back of their heads, courtesy of the 2nd Division Captain, Shihōin Yoruichi. "You _both_ are scaring them! And to think they're not even out of the hospital yet." She chastised as she smiled at the two new graduates.

"Sorry about that, those idiots can't stay quiet for very long." The purple-haired woman grinned at them.

Tōshiro laughed awkwardly, "Yeah… well, as long as they get out of here_ fast_, we wouldn't mind, right?" He looked into the redhead's direction to see her nod vigorously.

"What?" Both men whined as they looked at them with betrayed eyes.

Yoruichi turned to them with a cat-like grin, "You heard them, boys. Out or else…" The grin remained but her hand suddenly hovered over her zanpakutō enough to send them scurrying away. Besides, it's hard to plead with the woman when she is in her mother-hen mode.

"We'll see you soon, Tomato-chan! Shiro-chan!" They heard Kurosaki Isshin shout before their reiatsu completely vanished from close vicinity.

The woman then turned to them with a sigh, "So, either of you want to share what happened last two weeks?" She inquired quite seriously. But what she didn't note is that, neither of them knew how long they've been asleep. So it's no wonder their reactions are hilarious.

"TWO WEEKS!"

Their voices were heard throughout Seireitei.

…

…

"_What_?" Hanami hollered as she glared at the letter on her hand. It was the letter from the Gotei 13 informing every graduates of what division they now fall under.

But as she read its contents, her eyebrow kept twitching as she can't believe her luck…how could have this happened? What deity had she upset up there or does the Shinigami King just wanted her to be tortured…

_Uzumaki Hanami,_

_This letter was sent to congratulate you in being recruited to the 10th Division under Kurosaki Isshin-taicho and Susubane Takumi-fukutaicho. We would like to inform you that from now on, you will be moving to the 10th Division Headquarters and you're given the normal Shinigami Shihakushō that you are required to wear now that you are an active Shinigami under the Goteijūsantai. We are looking forward into working with you._

_The Taicho and Fukutaicho will be meeting you and other recruits for the division in front of the 10th Division Barracks to commence your places you'll be residing and to know your rankings if you qualify as a seated officer._

_Other graduates that are also under 10th Division from now on:_

- _Mirugi Tsubasa_

- _Hōkami Ike_

- _Yumaeda Mibumi_

- _Kurama Yume_

- _Dōsuke Akira &_

- _Hitsugaya Tōshiro_

_It'll be much recommended if you try to interact with your co-workers from now on in the division and may get along well,_

_Shinigami Goteijūsantai._

Hanami had to stop herself from doing a double-take at the last name on the list. No…no, no, no, no, _no_! This…is something she definitely wasn't looking forward to. She may have forgiven the idiot for what he did during their time in the Academy…but she isn't looking forward to getting to see him every day or even working with him, or worse, _under_ him.

What she didn't know, said boy is also screaming his head off in frustration as he read the part _Kurosaki Isshin-taicho_ and cursed the deity as well.

But as she pondered on that, she can't help snort at their situation. It took them to almost die and be at the 4th Division for almost a month to accept that they work well with each other and that the other is important to them. Well, it took _that_ for Shiro-baka to apologize and for her to talk to him without insults…the baka is just a nickname.

She growled…isn't this what she told herself that she didn't ever want to happen? She spoke too soon, _real_ soon if this occurred.

Wait…she smiled as she remembered something as a sadistic gleam entered her cerulean eyes. There's a person that might put a stop at whatever scathing remark about her mistakes that white-haired idiot might give, or give a pause to their Captain for her to escape if he ever _hug_ her again (More like squeeze them until they die).

Isn't it Matsumoto Rangiku the Eighth Seat of the 10th Division?

…

…

"Shiro-kun! Let's go out and drink some sake!" Rangiku said as she hugged the white-haired boy to her bosom, not really paying attention to his flailing arms and legs.

"Rangiku-chan, I think you're killing him …" Hanami sweat dropped as she gave Tōshiro a pitying glance, well, at least she is a little merciful today. Most of the time, she just leaves him alone with the voluptuous woman so that she can have her time of the day.

The white-haired boy took hold of Rangiku's shoulder and tried to push himself off from her. "You think?" His yell came out in a muffled reply as the blonde haired woman got a thoughtful look on her face before giving the boy one last tight hug then thankfully, released him.

Tōshiro landed on the ground, twitching horribly as he took large gulps of precious oxygen. "Damnit, watch what you're doing woman!" He yelled at Rangiku who only giggled at him.

"Sneak attack!" A voice shouted as Hanami immediately ducked out of the way of the kick while the blonde haired woman simply sidestepped to dodge while Tōshiro isn't as lucky since he was still recuperating from Rangiku's hug attack, and got kicked at the side of the head which sent him tumbling at the floor through the hall.

As the white-haired boy got up, his face was getting redder with anger as several tick marks also appeared. "Why the hell do you keep doing that? Is this how you treat _all_ of your subordinates?" Tōshiro yelled as he rubbed the bruised bump on his head.

Kurosaki Isshin stood at the side, unperturbed at his screaming Fifth Seat. He schooled his face into a serious expression as he looked at the boy. "Shiro-chan, in this division, yo-" He was cut off as by said boy.

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You should never let your guard down. But do you have to do that _every freaking time_ you see me? And would you stop calling me that?" The white-haired boy shouted, getting fed up with his captain's quirks and childish acts.

Hanami raised an eyebrow as mischievousness flashed in her blue orbs. "Aww, but Shiro-chan is really cute! Isn't it Rangiku-chan?" She turned to the woman who is giggling at the sight of the literally steaming and fuming boy.

Tōshiro's eyebrow kept twitching as he looked at the redhead before taking a deep breath as he smiled at her sinisterly. "Oh yes, it could be worse though, isn't it _Tomato-chan_?" He taunted as said girl glared at him darkly from her place.

"Want me to give you another kick for good measure, _Shiro-chan_?" She said with a sweet smile on her face, making sure to emphasize the nickname as the white-haired boy didn't budge but glared at her in return.

Isshin laughed heartily as he looked at his two fifth seated officers. It's been a long time since there are people who shared the same position in the Gotei 13. He turned to his Eighth Seat and saw her watching the scene in amusement. "That's the reason I like them so much! Aren't they just cute?"

"Shut up!" Said Fifth Seats shouted at him in unison. When they realized what they did, they glared at each other down, trying to see who would back out first.

That served to make them laugh more, as the other members of their squads looked at the sight. This is a normal occurrence to them, since with their childish Captain, things are always bound to go abnormal. Those two kids have been in the division for half a year now, and most of the members were already impressed seeing they immediately made it to being a seated officer in just a short span of time.

Isshin walked to the two and ruffled their hairs which earned him two glares. "Now, now, Shiro-chan and Tomato-chan, you shouldn't kill each other. That isn't very nice." He reprimanded, and would've worked if it isn't for his grin which he failed to hide.

"Listen to the Captain, and Hana-chan … I thought you have somewhere to be?" Rangiku butted in as she looked at the horror-stricken girl.

"Oh no! I promised Unohana-taicho in helping her do some rounds in the hospital and I'm late!" Hanami squeaked before running out of the Division HQ, instantly out of the vicinity in seconds.

The dark-haired captain whistled, "Wow, even Yoruichi-chan will be impressed by that speed." He muttered before turning to his two underlings. "Why would Retsu-chan want Tomato-chan to do some rounds in the Hospital anyway? Isn't that the job of the 4th Division _only_?" Isshin inquired, rather confused.

Tōshiro slapped his forehead at that, how did this man became a captain again? Let alone … _their_ captain? He sighed exasperatedly. "Taicho, don't you remember the powers of her zanpakutō?" He asked forlornly, '_Or are you just that stupid?'_ He wanted to add so badly but he didn't, no matter how he is … Kurosaki Isshin is still his leader.

Noticing the slight recognition in Isshin's eyes, he continued. "Unohana-taicho was so impressed that she asked the Sōtaicho for permission to let someone work in the hospital outside the 4th division. Hanami only accepted if it means she gets to stay here because even though she likes helping people, healing still isn't her forte."

That's true, half of the redhead's zanpakutō's powers is to heal people on a much higher level while the other half was for pure wanton destruction and fighting. Now that the white-haired boy thought about it, the colors of her zanpakutō actually made sense. The black one is the combat side while the white is the harmonic side.

"Aww, Tomato-chan _does_ love us!" Isshin gushed as he gave Tōshiro a one-armed hug which he desperately squirmed out off.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. Unlike you, I _do_ my paperworks on time." The white-haired boy grumbled, easily walking out of the Captain's view.

Rangiku sighed as she too started to walk away, "Yeah, Gin's still up for that sake… Damnit, I wasn't able to bring them with me. He did want to know them…" The blonde haired woman muttered to herself as she disappeared from Isshin's sight.

But as they got away, they never saw the serious look on the 10th Division's Captain. He frowned as he _did_ recall Hanami's strange powers and it was _almost_ surreal! It _is_ something everyone would like to get their hands on, especially those who don't exactly have the owner of said powers interest at heart.

And his other Fifth Seat has the most powerful ice-based zanpakutō in Soul Society! This will get them some _unwarranted_ attention, and Isshin knew that they've already caught the attention of other people with _unpleasant_ intentions.

_Urahara, you better be planning something… I can't always protect those two forever._

_…_

_…_

No one but Hitsugaya Tōshiro knew that Hanami found the presence of the 12th Division's Captain to be unnerving.

It's from the way he looked at her, like he's already dissecting her within his mind and that made her feel very self-conscious. And of course, it doesn't help that he's the Head of the Research and Development Institute in Soul Society.

But after she graduated, especially during her first month in the 10th Division, his stares became a little bit disturbing. Noting how serious he looks at her especially her zanpakutō, he would always find a way to interact with her. But he is a laid-back person, so seeing him go grim at the sight of her nodachi made her feel quite queasy.

So it's no wonder that as she walked to the 12th Division HQ, Hanami can't help but fidget. Well, she would be a shaking wreck by now if it isn't for her companion who volunteered to accompany her. That would be the one who only knew of her foresight about the Captain of said Division they were visiting.

The redhead took a deep breath and walked into the division where Urahara Kisuke is already waiting for her. The blonde man grinned at her as he waved her to follow him. Hanami wanted to desperately know what the man would want with her. She tried to assure herself that nothing bad is going to happen, placing a grin on her face, yeah, everything's just fine… or so she thought.

They soon arrived into a court yard as Kisuke stood before them with an uncharacteristically serious face.

"Hanami-chan, I want you to demonstrate your zanpakutō's powers for me. And no, I'm not doing this for the sake of experiment or research. I want to see something that has been…_disturbing_ Isshin lately. I'm telling you, Kurosaki-kun might be dumb and idiotic sometimes, but it's albeit rare if you even managed to surprise him let alone bother him." The blonde man said in a monotonous yet professional voice.

Her companion stepped forward, his jade eyes narrowed, not liking any prospect about where the Urahara is going. "What do you mean?" Hitsugaya Tōshiro asked carefully, standing protectively in front of the redhead whose eyes are now wide with some sort of realization.

Kisuke had the audacity to chuckle which made the two fifth seats tensed. "Tōshiro-kun, standing there bravely in front of her is cute…but this is a serious matter that we've got to figure out. From what I have garnered out of your captain, Hanami-chan's reiatsu is _unusual_." He stated patiently as the two nodded slowly while he noticed the redhead looked like a cornered animal.

_Of course, who would Kurosaki-taicho trust other than Urahara-taicho. _Hanami thought wryly as she raised her arm in front of her, and with barely a change of wind, her zanpakutō materialized in front of her.

Meanwhile, Urahara Kisuke was impressed by the display. _That's why I don't see her zanpakutō with her, she has the ability to summon it anytime._ He deduced, curiously interested at the redhead's powers. But pushing that aside, he had to get serious. The zanpakutō's aura itself is pretty worrying, it stank of death…literally.

Hanami took a deep breath and raised her pointed her zanpakutō in front of her. "Raibu to Dai, Izanami." She muttered calmly as her nodachi lengthened and white fire covered one side while black fire covered the other.

The temperature considerably rose and Kisuke could feel the heat radiating from it. But there's something odd, the white side's heat was warm and comforting while the black side's heat was burning and scorching. But the most remarkable display of her shikai was her glowing mane of crimson red hair, few red reiryōku particles flowing around her.

Tōshiro strode away from her to prevent himself from being seared hot by the flames and stood beside the 12th Division Captain.

"What _are_ the powers or abilities of your blade?" The blonde man's voice was curious but his hardened face has yet to soften, both of the children knew that this meant business.

The redhead took a deep breath and calmly walked to both males. "From what Izanami-san told me, the white fire's abilities represent the power to cure, or _Mugen no Saisei_ (Infinite Regeneration)." She stated seriously.

Urahara Kisuke unsheathed his unsealed zanpakutō and neatly sliced his index finger off while the white haired boy and red haired girl looked on with shock and horror on their faces. But the Captain didn't even flinch as he motioned for the redhead to come closer. As she did so, he could feel the reiatsu around the air get thicker and heavier, almost making it harder to breathe for him.

"Show me." It was all Kisuke said as Hanami immediately moved to do so.

She laid her zanpakutō on the ground and laid her hands on the white fire. "_Aibu_ (Caress), Izanami." She muttered under her breath while the white flames moved and surrounded her hands as she stood in front of the blonde man and put it on his sliced hand. And before the scientist's eyes, the skin, cells, tissues and bones began to regenerate at levels unheard of and began melding together to reform his cut finger while white flames guided it into good health.

Kisuke looked at the ground where his finger still lay and his newly healed hand with an astonished and disbelieving look on his face. _This must be why Isshin is so worried, this power is unbelievable! But there's something odd…_

"I know it is amazing, Hanami-chan…but if you don't mind me asking, what is the _red_ reiatsu guiding the flames? I have never encountered that particular color before and it's most certainly potent. My hand is still shaking because of _that_ reiatsu's pressure." The 12th Division Captain mumbled as he showed them the indeed shaking but pale hand and the frightened look returned to her eyes. _So she does know about it…_

Silence rang throughout the courtyard for a while. No one but the three of them were present, after all, Kisuke instructed his lieutenant to keep anyone from coming here.

"It's…it's another being's reiatsu within me." Hanami finally admitted with a defeated look. Izanami's told her that she could trust them, the zanpakutō can sense it…she said.

Urahara Kisuke noted, even Tōshiro was surprised. "Another being?" He inquired, his instincts dreading the answer.

Hanami nodded. "Izanami is part of my soul, so she isn't entirely another being within me if you're concluding it. When I meant another being, as in not part of me but is being housed within myself. When I was alive, he was sealed within me to prevent it from causing destruction…and he chose to be with me until death." She explained, and tried to get is as _simple_ as possible.

But instead of letting them question further, she continued. "The reason I died is because someone was attempting to release him from me, and so…instead of me just dying and him being ripped out, my soul went along with him. Urahara-taicho, you're the one who performed Konso on me. I know you realized that something is wrong about that." The redhead turned to the nodding captain.

"Yes, you were from that realm. No souls should have been able to retain their chain of fate and remain as pluses who roam your lands. But you did…" Kisuke said as his eyes widened.

The white haired boy looked at them, confusion and irritation written all over his face. "What are you talking about?"

Hanami turned to Tōshiro and smiled sadly at him. "He means that I should have remained a plus and be roaming the lands where I'm from like other souls from there. That's because the owner of the red reiatsu rebuilt my chain of fate for me that I was able to pass to the afterlife. But that action caused him to remain sealed within me, saying that he'd rather suffer being with me than be used by the madman that killed me." Her voice was grave and honest.

"W-Who is this being? You keep referring to him as a _he_…" Tōshiro mumbled weakly as his brain caught up with the influx of information.

Blue eyes stared intently at the Captain of the 12th Division before its owner sighed warily. "Kyuubi no Kitsune."

"Y-You're that child…the one to be rumored in which the Spirit King sealed one of the most powerful beings in your realm, a _human_ managed to summon the Spirit King personally…this is unbelievable! When you died, I wasn't able to sense the fox within you so I assumed that you are just an anomaly and Soul Society wasn't able to keep watch on you. And you're here, in front of me…" Urahara Kisuke went on as Hanami paled and stepped away from him.

Tōshiro, seeing the redhead recoil, stood in front of Kisuke with anger and indignity. "You're not going to broadcast that, are you?" The white haired boy asked icily.

The blonde man immediately shook his head at that, "Of course _not_! You may not know of this, but most of the higher ups in Seireitei during this generation are corrupted. I'm going to be blunt and having this exposed will make them want to have Hanami-chan as a weapon, especially when there is a possible person that is being put under suspicions among captains. It will be treason for me, but it's _better_ left unsaid." Kisuke emphasized the need of this matter to stay in secrecy.

Both have shocked looks on their faces as their regarded him seriously before nodding as relief passed their faces.

"And Hanami-chan, it will be better if you keep a low profile. I will suggest that you train harder where you'll be able to fight longer and better without the use of your shikai and will only have to use it if the situation calls for it." The Captain advised as his grey eyes looked at the redhead intensely.

Hanami instantly agreed. This was the first time that she told anyone of her secret and was glad that she could trust the people who currently know.

And as if nothing happened at all, Kisuke grinned at them. "Now that we're done with that… what about the black fire?" He questioned cheerfully.

None of the two males even noticed her unsealed zanpakutō back on her hand, an excited gleam on her face as she raised it in front of her. _Show off_… Tōshiro thought amusedly.

"The never dying black flames of Izanami, burning everything in its path like a war-hawk…the Saikō no Yugami (Supreme Detriment). I wasn't allowed to use it for demonstration, even by Kurosaki-taicho's standards." Hanami mumbled as she brought her nodachi back into its sealed state and with a whirl of wind, her zanpakutō disappeared.

Kisuke clapped his hands gleefully and gave an appreciative whistle. "If that's the power of your shikai then how powerful would it be if you achieve _bankai_?" The blonde wondered out loud as a shiver of pleasure of knowing it went down his spine. He was _absolutely_ sure that Isshin would want to hear this.

"Please… don't encourage her just yet." The white haired boy mumbled quietly as his wide jade eyes looked incredibly shocked at the notion.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, your shikai too is powerful. In fact, your reiatsu could already freeze anything if you concentrate your mind into it." Kisuke told the short Shinigami who gave him a deadpan glare, already able to understand the inside joke.

"Don't call me that!"

"Well, is that all? I still have some paperwork to do in our office considering Taicho's very lazy and Susubane-fukutaicho is on a mission." Hanami said as she approached them, her blue eyes unnaturally somber too.

The blonde man nodded as he looked at the duo. "Hanami, it will be advisable if no one knows about where you came from exactly. It isn't really well looked upon by the ruling council and the Sōtaicho himself if you _remember_." Blue eyes widened at that.

Taking desperate control over her suddenly irregular breathing, Hanami looked at him with shocked eyes. "H-How did you…? I know for a fact that other Shinigamis are entitled to at least know how they died or their identities and I only told you about my death…so h-how?" Her voice trembled and the redhead looked absolutely frightened again, this time, more so than before since the punishment for that particular violation is _severe_ until to the last connection.

Hanami continued as she took a step back, Tōshiro looking very worried suddenly. _So he knows…_ "I only remember my birth, cause and how of my death…other things, are blurry like they were just figments." She muttered under her breath and other incoherent words Urahara couldn't really comprehend.

"It's easy to tell because of your reiatsu…you have complete reign over it and since you're from that realm, the Sōtaicho might be able to realize what happened to you if you talk about it. I'm just saying." The captain shrugged and without a word, Hanami bolted out of the division faster than he could stop her, Hitsugaya not far from behind.

_Her being from that realm is just an anomaly, not really a complication even with the Kyuubi no Kitsune…alright, maybe it had been with that particular subject but still negotiable and the Soul Society will be ecstatic at the potential of another powerful subordinate under their command. But the real problem is…she remembers. She isn't supposed to the moment she stepped foot on Rukongai._

_I think the other images being somewhat blurred is brought on by that green glowing gem of her necklace…her reiatsu never skyrocketed despite being agitated. That object might be the only thing shielding her from momentary mental lapse…_

_Isshin, what have we gotten ourselves into…?_

_…_

_…_

She walked beside Tōshiro in somber silence. It had only been three days since the meeting with Urahara. Hanami wasn't the least bit worried at showing the man her zanpakutō since the redhead knew that the blonde realizes what he's doing. No, Urahara knowing she _knows_ is what worried her to no end.

Her fellow squad members saw how jumpy she had been from that moment on. If the 12th division Captain was able to deduce that just from feeling her reiatsu and knowing from where she is…what about the others who are smarter than the scientist than they let on?

Hanami couldn't will the fear inside her heart to go away. That and the fact her understanding regarding the memories had been slipping out of her grasps these past few days. Images of people who were half-familiar to her, and the redhead discovered from her talk with Urahara-taicho that it has been getting more and more difficult to hold on to names…but the memories were still there, have always been.

_Namikaze Minato_. The redhead found herself repeating that name in her mind these days. Hanami doesn't know why, but the fox (whom only talks to her if it is vitally important) and Izanami said that if she wanted to hold on to something close to her life, it'll be that name.

Ironic, it should be the man who condemned her life to hatred and recent death a few years ago.

Sometimes, there are the images of a dark-haired boy which made her heart constrict in pain. Hanami has no idea why…every time she sees that particular person in her dreams, her mouth would move on its own to call him. But the redhead never heard his name.

And every time she'll wake up, Hanami will realize that she's remembering _again_ and the fear comes back full force when she imagines what Soul Society and the Goteijūsantai would do to her…especially to Tōshiro.

_Gods_, what if they knew? They will not let the white-haired boy get away with it especially when her reiatsu is affecting him to remember as well.

Hanami could vaguely remember when her fellow fifth seat said that he had a nightmare about himself, but not exactly, who was lying on the ground while the place burned around him. It wasn't a particularly good thing to know, that your life is something that revolved around things that wasn't peaceful even in death.

The redhead knew it. Getting close to someone isn't going to warrant a good ending, but when did that ever exist?

At least, the usual routine of bickering and laughter in the division washed away her worries…reminding her that she has that to worry _later_.

And there's also the issue of missing souls in Rukongai last week and the disappearance of the soul reapers who came to investigate next. Hanami briefly remembered hearing Susubane-fukutaicho (a lanky brown-haired looking teenager who tends to doze off around while always letting his captain off the hook) saying that the captain and vice captain of the Ninth Division will be going personally tonight to investigate the matter of disappearances further.

The redhead barely heard the order to go along with them so one of the seated officers from their division can help in the matter since the other divisions are also contributing about the problem.

Tōshiro was held back by patrol duty around the walls of Seireitei so the redhead has no choice but to trudge alone with Kensei-taicho, Mashiro-fukutaicho and other various officers as well. What a boring night.

_Namikaze Minato_. As she repeated that name for the umpteenth time of the day, she can't help but have the feeling of impending doom falling over her shoulders. That somehow, something is about to happen and she can't do anything about it.

And Hanami had to be back early tomorrow too to welcome Momo-chan for her entrance at the Academy.

…

Everything that Tōshiro and Hanami knew changed that night. A night that resulted to the lost of five captains and three vice captains of the Gotei 13, the captain and vice captain of the Kidō Corps, the exile of another captain…

… and the near death of one of the fifth seats of the 10th Division.

**TBC**.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>:  
>Please review and tell me what you think. I have this in my mind for a whole week and can't get it out my head since. I've always liked the idea of a femNaru story. I know others might question Toushiro's ignorance but note that even though he's viewed as mature...he's <em>still<em> a kid in the beginning, and since Momo was his only(&first) friend before Hanami joined, he has no idea of how social relationships really work while if you're being ridiculed about something, don't you usually do _something_ to get out of it? Especially when Toushiro's always trying to act mature so takes other's mockery a little too skin deep. *Since this is a prologue chapter, I wanted to ask for my reader's (if there ever will be) opinion if :

(a) you want the original story "Summer & Winter" to be done by elaborating the parts of this chapter until it gets to the present situation...

or

(b) you want it to immediately get to the present and have elaborations of the parts of this chapter as flashbacks.

The real story of this Prologue Chapter is entitled _**"Summer and Winter"**_ by the way. Thanks... Sorry about the grammar n' errors, I wasn't able to find a beta reader yet.


End file.
